Sorpresa de Navidad
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Cansados de que sus padres manejaran sus vidas a su antojo, Candy y Terry deciden entrar en un juego en cual cual terminan atrapados y recibirán la mejor Sorpresa de Navidad. TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Sorpresa de Navidad

By Rossy Castañeda

Capítulo Uno

Aquí, les dejo el aporte que compartí anoche que con mucho cariño en un grupo de Facebook, y ahora lo comparto con ustedes, espero lo disfruten ;)

—Jamás, jamás aceptaré un absurdo compromiso, el cual ustedes asumieron sin mi consentimiento —decía Candy furiosa —¡Por Dios, papá, mamá!, yo no soy una mercancía la cual ustedes pueden disponer a su antojo, soy un ser humano que piensa y tiene derecho a escoger su propio destino.

—Candy, no tienes elección —rugió su padre.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —respondió ella roja de la furia —Y para que lo sepan, tengo novio, y vive precisamente aquí en New York —mintió.

Diciendo esto último Candy salió de aquella casa, subió a su auto y manejó por las solitarias calles de aquella ciudad a la que habían llegado para según sus padres cumplir con su destino.

La rabia invadió sus pensamientos hasta el punto que conforme manejaba hacía el departamento de su amiga Annie, Candy no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que un hombre cruzaba la calle sin prestar atención al coche que venía frente a él, Candy pisó hasta el fondo los frenos de su auto deportivo, pero con todo y eso, no pudo evitar arrollar a aquel negligente hombre quien salió volando por los aires.

—Terry hijo conócela al menos —rogó Eleonor

—Nada cambiará mi decisión —respondió él determinado.

Terry salió de casa de sus padres furioso.

Ni loco iba a aceptar lo que sus padres querían imponerle, renunciaría a su encumbrado apellido y trabajaría barriendo las calles de New York antes de acceder aquella locura, porque si, sus padres se habían vuelto locos si creían que él haría tal cosa.

Mientras cruzaba la calle frente a su departamento, Terry cerró los ojos recordando las suplicas de su madre, sin advertir en el auto que venía en su dirección.

El rechinar de las llantas de aquel vehículo hicieron que abriera los ojos inmediatamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Tras ser impactado, su cuerpo salió volando por los aires.

—¿Señor, señor se encuentra bien?

Terry abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo sus bellos ojos azules con destellos verdes se vieron atrapados por un par de esmeradas que lo veían con preocupación y ¿súplica? —. Él no podía saberlo, pero estaba dispuesto a investigarlo en ese mismo instante, pero la chica frente a él habló primero.

—Señor, por favor no llame a la policía, haré lo que usted quiera —suplicó la joven poniéndose en bandeja de plata ante aquel desconocido, pero aquello era preferible a ser llevada a una estación policial desde donde llamarían a sus padres.

Terry sonrió de medio lado, de pronto una idea rondó su cabeza.

—¿Estas dispuesta hacer lo que yo quiera? —preguntó.

—Si, —respondió ella con rapidez —puedo limpiar su departamento, hacer sus compras, llevar su ropa a la tintorería...

Mientras la joven enumeraba todas las cosas que podía hacer, Terry no le quitó la mirada de encima, notando por el auto que manejaba, su vestimenta y sus delicadas manos, que la joven frente a él jamás había hecho tales cosas.

—No necesitas hacer nada de eso —la interrumpió Terry —pero se me ocurre que puedes ayudarme en ...

Terry comenzó a exponer su plan, seguro que aquella joven aceptaría sin rechistar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Terry cuando hubo finalizado —¿que me dices? —Será solamente por tres semanas, hasta la cena de navidad.

Ella sonrío, no había duda que los milagros si existían, ya que sin proponérselo había conseguido al candidato perfecto para su plan.

—Puedo hacerlo —respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora que cautivó aún mas a Terry —siempre y cuando tu también me ayudes.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Me arrollas, me suplicas que no llame a la policía, te digo mi condición para no hacerlo y me pones condiciones para aceptar mi trato —Terry comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi? —preguntó ella adoptando una postura sería y arqueando una ceja.

—No, no, de ninguna manera —respondió él aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Entonces?, ¿tenemos trato o no? — preguntó ella extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

Terry tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas ante el descaro de ella.

—Tenemos un trato —respondió él aceptando la mano de ella —debes presentarte todos los días en mi departamento, necesitamos conocernos mas si queremos que esto funcione —dijo él —Para comenzar me presentaré apropiadamente —sonrió —Mi nombre es Terruce pero puedes llamarme Terry.

—Mi nombre es Candice y tu puedes llamarme Candy —se presentó ella con una sonrisa —por cierto —dijo luego de un prolongado silencio —necesitaré tu dirección.

—No es necesario —respondió él —vivo en este edificio en el piso 12 apartamento 31

Aquello tenia que ser una broma, el joven frente a ella era el vecino de Annie.

—Oh por Dios Candy —decía Annie sorprendida —tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas que desearían estar en tu lugar.

—Oh vamos Annie, no niego que es buen mozo pero no es para tanto —Candy rodó los ojos.

—Si tu lo dices —respondió Annie rodando los ojos.

Primera semana...

—De modo que estudiaste en la Universidad Oxford.

—Así es —respondió Terry bebiendo de su copa de vino —y tu también ¿ no es así?

Candy asintió —es extraño que nunca nos hayas visto.

—Tal vez porque yo estaba en la facultad de derecho y tu en la de medicina —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es posible —respondió Candy.

—Y dime Candy, ¿Por qué quieres que me haga pasar por tu novio ante tus padres?

—Eso no es parte del trato —respondió ella sorbiendo de su copa de vino.

Terry sonrió de medio lado ante su respuesta.

—Me agradas —dijo alzando la copa.

"Y tu me encantas" —pensó Candy

Segunda semana...

Candy ingresó al departamento de Annie con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, muy parecida a la del gato Cheshire de Alicia en el Pais de la maravillas

Annie comenzó a carcajearse en cuanto la escuchó suspirar.

—Creí que dijiste: "Oh vamos Annie, no niego que es buen mozo pero no es para tanto" —Annie rodó los ojos imitando a Candy.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

—Está bien, está bien, reconozco que no soy inmune a sus encantos —dijo Candy cuando dejó de reír.

—Cuando te dije que muchas desearían estar en tu lugar no mentía —comenzó a decir Annie —Terry es amigo de Archie y hasta donde sé por Archie, los padres de Terry lo están presionando para que se case con una completa desconocida.

Candy gruñó —así que ese es motivo por el cual me necesita, yo solo soy un peón en su tabla de ajedrez —dijo Candy con tono ofendido.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco —Oh vamos Candy no te hagas la ofendida, no conmigo —Annie se tocó a si misma —te recuerdo que tu estas haciendo lo mismo con él.

Candy suspiró —tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo —dijo Annie triunfante.

Tercera semana..

—Candy mañana es la cena con mis padres, me enviaron esta tarjeta —le informó Terry entregando una tarjeta.

—Es curioso —mis padres me citaron en el mismo lugar —respondió Candy.

—En ese caso mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro —dijo Terry sonriendo.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y brindaron no una si no muchas veces.

Terry tomó el control remoto y encendió su sistema de sonido.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano.

—Por que no —respondió ella aceptando la mano ofrecida.

Se estaban divirtiendo de lo mas lindo mientras bailaban hasta que Candy trastabilló y en su afán por evitar su caída, atrajo a Terry con ella.

Candy comenzó a reír desbocadamente.

Terry observó sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, atraído cual luciérnaga a la luz, acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla primero lento y luego al sentir la respuesta de ella aumentó la intensidad.

—Candy —dijo apartándose de sus labios —sé que tenemos un trato el cual termina mañana, pero en estas tres semanas que hemos compartido, sin saber como ha pasado me he enamorado de ti.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Candy creyó que el corazón se saldría de su pecho.

—Terry a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo —respondió ella ruborizada.

En ese caso —dijo él —el presentarnos ante nuestros padres como novios no será una mentira.

—Claro que será una mentira —respondió ella prontamente.

—No si tu aceptas ser mi novia a partir de este momento —respondió él guiñando un ojo —¿Que me respondes, aceptas ser mi novia?

Los ojos verdes de Candy adquirieron un brillo especial.

—Si acepto —respondió.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Terry a su novia mientras ambos ingresaban al restaurant donde se encontrarían con sus respectivos padres.

—Lo estoy —respondió Candy inhalando profundamente.

—Demonios — pensó Terry al ver a sus padres junto a una pareja de desconocidos, cuando se suponía que estarían solos.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Candy al sentir la rigidez de él.

—Mis padres no están solos como acordamos —respondió él.

—No importa —respondió Candy acariciando su mano para infundirle aliento —enfrentaremos esto juntos y luego nos iremos a la mesa de mis padres.

—Tienes razón —respondió él besando el dorso de la mano de ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó Terry a sus padres y a sus acompañantes.

Candy se sujetó con fuerza del brazo de Terry cuando los acompañantes de los padres de Terry se giraron para verlos.

—Candy hija que sorpresa —su padre se puso de pie —veo que Terry y tu se conocen —dijo su padre muy sonriente.

—¿Que significa esto? —preguntó Candy tartamudeando.

Richard quien se encontraba de pie se acercó a Candy.

—Cuanto has crecido —le dijo con una sonrisa complacida —la ultima vez que te vi, eras una pequeña niña de un año de edad.

—Padre, ¿puedes explicarme que significa todo esto?

—Hijo recuerdas lo que hablamos hace tres semanas

Terry asintió —¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Candice Ardley es la joven de quien hablaba —Albert, Kelly, Eleonor y yo hicimos una promesa que cuando ustedes crecieran se casarían.

—¿Quéee?—Candy y Terry gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Así es Candy, Terry es el chico de quien te hablaba —confirmó su padre —y al parecer ustedes ya se conocieron y se llevan muy bien —Albert sonrió complacido.

Tras aclarar todo, Candy y Terry ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

Luego de la cena, Terry tomó la copa y tras darle unos golpecitos para llamar la atención de todos en la mesa, el castaño se aclaró la garganta.

—Quiero proponer un brindis por la mejor Sorpresa de Navidad que he recibido en toda mi vida —dijo Terry invitando a Candy a ponerse de pie junto a él.

Todos tomaron sus copas y las alzaron uniéndose al brindis de Terry y Candy

—Por la mejor Sorpresa de Navidad —dijeron todos a una sola voz.

Continuará...

—A la espera de los tomatasos jajajaja.

—No olviden dejar sus comentarios para que me dejen saber, que les pareció


	2. Chapter 2

personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Sorpresa de Navidad

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

—_**Hola chicas...**_

—_**Agradezco el apoyo y la aceptación que tuvo Sorpresa de Navidad...jajaja se suponía que era un One Shot, pero recibí peticiones tanto aquí como en Facebook y en mensaje privado para que le diera una continuación y pues aquí me tienen complaciéndolas.**_

—_**Y bien, sin más aquí vamos, espero les guste **_?

El celular de Terry no dejaba de vibrar en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras compartía con su seres queridos.

Hastiado de aquella maldita insistencia, Terry sacó el celular de su pantalón y tras ver de quien se trataba se disculpó y se puso en pie para responderle en privado a quien insistentemente le llamaba

—¿Que demonios quieres Karen?

—Grantchester, tengo una eternidad tratando de localizarte

—Lo sé —respondió el castaño rodando los ojos.

—Por que diablos no me respondías entonces?

—¡Disculpa! —respondió Terry irritado —te recuerdo que este es mi número de teléfono personal y no atiendo llamadas que no estén relacionadas con mi familia.

—Lo sé —respondió Karen en el mismo tono —pero no me dejaste otra opción idiota, te he estado marcando al celular del trabajo y no respondías.

—Oye, no tienes porque insultarme cabeza de chorlito.

Karen rodó los ojos al otro lado del auricular.

—Disculpe usted su excelencia, olvidaba que el señorito es además de heredero de los millones de la Familia Grantchester un descendiente de la nobleza.

—Pues aunque lo digas con ese tono de mofa es la verdad —respondió él arrogante.

—Como usted diga su excelencia —Karen se mofó una vez más.

—Deja de burlarte y dime de una maldita vez por que me llamas con tanta insistencia.

—Ah si, si, si —dijo Karen al otro lado del auricular —hay una fiesta privada y necesitan los servicios de uno de nuestros chicos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues resulta que me pidieron al mejor culo del club —Karen aguantó las ganas de reír.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó el castaño comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Primor, tu eres nuestro mejor culo —Karen soltó una carcajada.

—Te volviste loca —dijo Terry entre dientes —te advertí que yo haría esta mierda solo dentro del club nada mas, fui muy claro contigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Karen reponiéndose —pero Terry debes comprender que al cliente lo que pida.

—No —respondió Terry categóricamente.

—Oh vamos Terry solo será esta vez, te lo prometo.

—He dicho que no —respondió él —envía a Niel después de todo a él le gustan esas mierdas.

—Como se te ocurre que voy a enviar a Niel, ¡por Dios! —chilló Karen al,otro lado de la linea —Las chicas fueron muy claras en su descripción, quieren el mejor culo, no puedo enviar a Niel, ¡por Dios! —dijo Karen —el tipo se mueve muy bien, pero esta mas desculado que una botella de refresco.

A pesar de su molestia Terry no pudo evitar reír por las palabras de Karen y esta última aprovechó ese momento para hacerle una propuesta que sabia que Terry no rechazaría.

Sería una lástima y un desperdicio, lo sabia, pues desde que Terry llegó a ella hacia tres semanas pidiéndole ayuda, ella no dudo en proponerle que trabajara para ella en su club de Stripper y la verdad que desde que Terry comenzó a trabajar luego de unas cuantas clases de baile, la asistencia de damas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes había aumentado y muchas se aglomeraban justo cuando era su turno de salir al escenario.

Karen era consciente que Terry no permanecería en el club toda la vida, pues no tenia necesidad de hacerlo, pero aprovecharía todo el tiempo que él permaneciera en el club..—Por Dios! Aquel desgraciado estaba mas bello que los dioses del Olimpo.

Aquello le dio a Karen la oportunidad de ganar cantidades de dinero que jamas había hecho en una sola noche desde que se le ocurrió subastar a Terry para que hiciera un baile exclusivo a quien pagara más por él.

—Terry te propongo un trato si aceptas.

—Te escucho —respondió él —aunque te advierto que lo que sea que quieras pagarme no lograras convencerme.

Karen se aclaró la garganta —tienes un contrato de tres meses el cual debes cumplir, pero si aceptas asistir a esta fiesta, puedo reducirlo a la mitad

—¿Harías eso por mi? —preguntó él sorprendido sabiendo que por muy amigos que fueran, Karen no acostumbraba a mezclar la amistad con el negocio.

—Bueno en verdad —respondió la castaña —verás la cantidad que esas chicas pagaron por ese show privado es demasiada sustanciosa como para haberla dejado ir —Karen se aclaró la garganta una vez mas —les mostré imágenes de nuestros chicos y ellas te escogieron a ti, bueno es decir —se apresuró a aclarar Karen —escogieron al chico de la máscara, dijeron que sin duda ese era el mejor culo de nuestro club.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco, este era uno de esos momentos en que quería tener frente a él a Karen y retorcerle el cuello, pues cuando su padre le canceló las tarjetas de crédito, recordó que Karen tenía aquel bendito club, razón por la cual fue con ella para que le diera trabajo mientras conseguía algo decente.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la muy desgraciada se le ocurrió subastarlo, como si de un trozo de el mas apetecible bistec de res se tratara.

La primera noche que lo hizo las féminas se volvieron locas, al punto que apostaron cantidades exageradas por un solo baile, así qué, escuchar a Karen tratando de convencerlo de aceptar aquel trato no le parecía descabellado, después de todo Karen sabia manejar su negocio.

—Ah claro, ahora lo comprendo —dijo Terry con mofa —yo soy una especie de mercancía que te va dar buenas ganancias ¿verdad? —¿y que pasa si no voy? —le preguntó sintiendo que tenia los pelos del gato en su mano.

—Pues nada, me tocará llamarlas para decirles que no estas disponible y en caso que no escojan a nadie más, tendré que devolverles el dinero —Karen suspiró pues perdería una considerable cantidad de dinero.

Terry rió entre dientes —a ver Karen, es mi turno de negociar.

Karen se puso rígida en su asiento mientras sostenía el celular en su oído, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Yo voy a esa fiesta y tu anulas el contrato completito.

—¡Demonios! —respingo Karen al otro lado de la linea.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa triunfante ya que sabía que tenia a Karen en manos.

—Esta bien, está bien, tu ganas —respondió Karen derrotada, al saber que perdía a su mejore chico, pero que mas daba, si Terry decidía incumplir el contrato ella no haría nada en su contra, ¡por Dios! Terry era su amigo y ofrecerle trabajo en su club, fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para ayudarlo cuando la busco, aquel papel firmado era solo un formalismo el cual ella como dueña del club podía romper en mil pedazos o incluso limpiar su trasero con él en caso de emergencia.

Terry sonrió —Y para cuando es esa maldita fiesta? —preguntó.

La respuesta de Karen hizo que su sonrisa burlona se borrara inmediatamente de su rostro.

—Es mañana.

—Te volviste loca? —Mañana es Navidad y he quedado con mi novia que cenaremos juntos.

Ahora fue el momento de Karen de reír.

—Ni modo bombón, lo tomas o sigues atado al contrato por dos meses más, ah por cierto tienes que ir vestido de Santa —las carcajadas de Karen se escucharon al otro lado de la linea.

—Queeee? Te volviste loca?

—Nada de eso —respondió Karen —tú dirás, lo tomas o lo dejas —dijo con burla.

—Esta bien, tu ganas —respondió Terry colgando la llamada y regresando a la mesa donde aguardaban por él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Candy tras ver su rostro

—Si, todo bien —respondió él obligándose a sonreír.

Luego de compartir un maravilloso momento junto a su ahora oficial novia y sus familiares, Candy y Terry regresaron al edificio donde Candy se hospedaba con Annie, mismo en donde se encontraba el departamento de Terry.

—¿Terry, sucede algo? —preguntó ella al ver lo distraído que estaba.

—No —respondió él —es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te preparé un té? —preguntó ella encaminándose a la cocina del departamentos de él.

—No hace falta —respondió él tomándola por la cintura y halándola hacía él.

—¿Que haces ? —preguntó ella sonriendo

—Besarte —respondió él tomando sus labios y devorándolos.

Terry suspiró en el momento en que Candy cortó aquel delicioso beso, para responder su celular que no paraba de sonar.

—Hola Annie...Si todo bien, de maravilla diría yo, puedes creer que Terry era el chico con los que mis padres querían comprometerme —Candy rió —no sabes la sorpresa que nos llevamos, porque la chica que los padres de Terry pretendían que él conociera era yo —Por Dios! Casi nos morimos ahí mismo —Candy rió —pero dime Annie, por que me llamas con tanta insistencia. —¿Que? Y no puede ser otro día...—Oh vamos Annie sabes que tengo un compromiso con Terry mañana y no puedo cancelarlo ahora —aguarda —dijo Candy cubriendo el altavoz del teléfono para escuchar lo que Terry le decía —esta bien, iré con ustedes y sera solo porque Terry me lo ha permitido, pero para la próxima vez, pregúntame antes de hacer cualquier plan ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Candy colgando la llamada.

—Lo siento Amor —dijo la rubia acercándose a Terry.

—No pasa nada preciosa —ve con tus amigas, podemos re-programar nuestra cena.

—Eres el mas comprensivo de los novios —dijo Candy besando sus labios.

—Y tu la novia mas bella de todas —respondió él respirando aliviado.

Continuará...

—Jajaja _**en que nuevo lio se metió Terry **_

—jajajajaja _**morí de risa imaginando a Niel **__**desnalgado jajaja**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

—_**Gracias por su compañía y su apoyo hasta aquí chicas, espero hayan disfrutado de esta nueva locura**_ _**jajajaja**_

—_**Una vez mas reitero mi gratitud a la bella **__**Magnnolia-Moon**__** por prestarme a su bello Santa, eres lo máximo.**_

—_**Y ahora sí, sin más aquí les dejo el final de esta Sorpresa de Navidad.**_

Sorpresa de Navidad

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres —Final

Candy se acercó a su guapo novio, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios a manera de despedida.

—Terry —lo llamó Candy en el umbral de la puerta.

—Si —respondió él a su llamado.

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho aun? —preguntó ella achicando sus bellas esmeraldas.

—Veo que estas tres semanas te han bastado para conocerme muy bien —respondió él con una sonrisa de lado, aquella que Candy tanto amaba.

—y si lo sabes por que intentas ocultármelo —dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —respondió Terry tomándola de la mano y haciendo que ingresase nuevamente a su departamento

—Recuerdas donde te dije que comencé a trabajar hace tres semanas?

—Si —respondió la rubia —dijiste que trabajabas en el mismo club donde trabajan los chicos, ¿que tiene que ver eso ahora?.

—Recibí una llamada de Karen para asistir a una fiesta privada.

—Creí que dijiste que tu trabajo se limitaba dentro del club —replicó Candy frunciendo el ceño.

—Y asi ha sido durante todas estas semanas —respondió él.

—¿Y que ha cambiado ahora? —preguntó ella ladeando el rostro intentando descubrir algo en la mirada de él, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que firmé un contrato por tres meses? —preguntó el castaño.

—Claro que lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no entiendo que relevancia tine eso con el hecho que asistas a una fiesta privada.

—Karen me ha propuesto anular el contrato si yo asisto a esa fiesta —respondió Terry.

—No conozco de leyes pero puedo preguntarle a mi padre si se puede anular ese contrato de alguna manera —dijo ella negándose a que Terry asistiera a aquella fiesta mostrándose como carne de aparador para liberarse de aquel maldito contrato.

—Agradezco tu deseo de ayudarme, pero me moriría de vergüenza que tu padre se enterara a lo que me he dedicado estas ultimas tres semanas.

—No fue tu culpa, era eso o no hubieras podido cubrir tus gastos —respondió Candy —si mi padre hubiera hecho lo que el tuyo hizo, cancelando tus tarjetas y cerrándote las puertas, tal vez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste.

—Jamas hubiera permitido tal cosa —respondió él con rapidez.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa —¿y como lo hubieras impedido? —le preguntó —te recuerdo que apenas y nos conocíamos.

—Pero ya me gustabas —dijo él —y jamás hubiese permitido que otros vieran tu cuerpo, primero los mato .

—Oh vamos Terry no es para tanto —dijo Candy divertida por sus palabras —Susana y Elisa lo hacen y hasta donde sé han pagado sus estudios de esa manera, he escuchado que ganan mucho dinero en una sola noche.

—Pero tu no eres ninguna de ellas —respondió Terry quien sabía lo que aquellas dos hacían para aumentar sus ganancias nocturnas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeaba —respondió ella sonriendo —pero volviendo al asunto de la fiesta, de manera que si asistes a ella, el contrato quedará nulo ¿verdad?

—Terry asintió —ese fue el trato que Karen me propuesto, pero si tu no quieres que lo haga, ahora mismo llamo a Karen y le digo que no iré —dijo Terry tomando su teléfono.

—Aguarda —Candy sujetó su mano —creo que es mejor compartirte por una sola noche a tener que hacerlo por dos largos meses —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Gracias hermosa, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima —dijo Terry besando sus labios.

—No tan rápido bombón —dijo ella apartándose de él —Primero tienes que prometerme que harás un show privado para mi uno de estos días para celebrar tu libertad de ese contrato.

—Será un honor, pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias que eso pueda acarrear —Dijo él mostrando una pícara sonrisa provocando que Candy sintiera choques eléctricos recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

—Eres un presuntuoso e insufrible, ¿lo sabes? —dijo ella propinándole un ligero golpe en su hombro.

Todos en el club estaban sorprendidos de que Terry hubiese aceptado asistir aquella fiesta, pero comprendían la verdadera razón por lo que lo había hecho.

—Grantchester sabes que yo puedo ir en tu lugar —decía Niel moviendo las cejas con picardía.

—Oh vamos Niel, pidieron el mejor culo del club y no una tabla de surf —respondió Archie estallando en carcajadas provocando que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

—Que te pasa, no soy una tabla de surf —respondió Niel moviendo su trasero.

—Claro que no —respondió Stair —pero te falta mucho para tener el trasero de Terry y llenar el calzoncillo de Santa —Stair hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a Niel —aunque pensándolo bien, Karen pudo haber comprado uno calzoncillos de esos que tren nalgas postizas.

—¡Oh Santo Dios! —dijo Charlie entre carcajadas imaginando a Niel con uno de aquellos calzoncillos —te verías como un gallo con pamper.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Oye pero aun usando esos calzoncillos con nalgas postizas seguirías teniendo un enorme problema —Tom alargando las dos últimas palabras —¿como piensas llenar la parte delantera con ese bananito? —dijo Tom mostrando su dedo meñique.

—Dices eso porque lo has visto dormido, pero te informo que este bananito —dijo Niel tocando su entrepierna —se convierte en la espada de los Thunder Cats y yo como todo un Leono doy la orden y este crece.

—Si, si, seguro —respondió Jimmy rodando los ojos —alábate solo de otra manera nadie lo hará.

Terry sentía que su estómago iba a reventar de tanto reír por todas las idioteses que sus compañeros decían.

—Es mejor que me vaya de una vez o de lo contrario no seré capaz de salir de este lugar por causa de ustedes —dijo Terry tomando sus cosas y preparándose para partir.

—Buena suerte Terry —dijeron todos al unísono

—La necesitaré —respondió Terry suspirando.

Terry salió del club no sin antes pasar por la oficina de Karen quien le proporcionó la dirección de donde sería la dichosa fiesta.

—Que te diviertas Santa —dijo Karen burlona —será una pena prescindir de tus servicios, pero todo sea por el bien de un gran amigo.

—Eres una maldita Karen, con amigas como tu, para que quiero enemigas —replicó Terry.

—Yo también te quiero Grantchester —dijo Karen son sorna cuando Terry salió azotando la puerta tras de él.

Minutos mas tarde...

Tom ingresó a la oficina de Karen, pero esta no estaba presente; sus ojos marrones se posaron en uno de los tantos documentos que se encontraban esparcidos en el escritorio, lo tomó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Infierno! Grantchester está en problemas —dijo sacando su celular y marcando el numero de Terry el cual sonó dentro de la oficina de Karen —lo que me faltaba —dijo tomando el celular y saliendo de aquella oficina a toda prisa.

Terry estacionó su vehículo frente al lugar donde se suponía se llevaría a cabo la fiesta privada.

Revisó una y otra vez la dirección para cerciorarse que estaba en la dirección correcta y para su desgracia o sorpresa era la dirección anotada en aquel trozo de papel y escrita en el GPS de su auto era la misma.

—Demonios es el edificio donde vive Patty y Stair —masculló —llamaré a Candy para asegurarme que no está aquí

Terry comenzó a buscar su movil entre sus pertenencias comprobando que no estaba con él.

—Lo que me faltaba —dijo —seguro se me cayó en la oficina de Karen —suspiró.

Tom ingresó como un torbellino al camerino de los hermosos Cornwall.

—Tom que pasa ¿porque estas tan agitado? —preguntó Archie mientras terminaba de prepararse.

—Terry —decía con la respiración agitada —Terry está en problemas.

—¿De que demonios hablas Tom? —preguntó Stair.

—La fiesta privada donde Terry debe presentarse es la misma que las chicas han preparado para Candice

—¡Queeee! —Gritaron los hermanos Cornwall a unísono.

—Y eso no es todo —el contrato dice que habrá una subasta entre las asistentes para un baile privado y para rematar Susana estará presente y ella sabe que el Stripper de la máscara es Terry y con las ganas que le trae no dudará en pagar lo que sea por tenerlo para ella sola.

—Stair, que demonios haces ahí parado, acaso el piso tine súper glue —dijo Archie —mueve tu trastero hermano, llama a Patty inmediatamente, tenemos que impedir que esa frentona se salga con la suya o Terry será hombre muerto y desmembrado.

El ambiente en el salón privado del edificio era excepcional, las chicas portando antifaces bailaban y reían, pero todo se salió del control cuando Annie anunció la subasta de aquel monumento de hombre.

—¡Que demonios! —pensó Terry —maldita Karen me las pagarás —dijo en un susurro apretando la mandíbula.

—Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que lo recaudado en esta subasta será para recuperar gran parte de los gastos de esta magnifica celebración en honor a nuestra amiga quien finalmente le dirá adios a la soltería.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de...

—¡Ay no! —Esto debe ser un sueño, no mejor dicho una pesadilla —dijo Terry al escuchar que ovacionaban el nombre de Candy.

—Comenzaremos nuestra subasta deshaciéndonos de nuestros antifaces —anunció Annie —todas obedecieron —Ahora es cuando el show comienza —Annie rió —quien haga su apuesta debe alzar la mano y anunciar la cantidad que está dispuesta a aportar por este bombón —dijo Annie señalando al chico junto a ella —comenzaremos en cien dólares.

—Ciento cincuenta —gritó Susana alzando la mano.

—Doscientos —gritó Elisa haciendo lo mismo.

—Doscientos cincuenta —gritó Luisa.

—Trescientos —Gritó Patty sorprendiendo a Annie.

—Patty —dijo Candy sonriendo

—Tu deberías de apostar Candy.

—Oh no, —respondió Candy —como se te ocurre que pagaré porque un chico restriegue sus pelotas frente a mis narices.

—Cuatrocientos —gritó Susana —pues ella si quería que aquel chico le restregara no solo las pelotas sino todo lo que el deseara en sus narices.

—Tres mil —se escuchó una voz cantarina.

—Quien ha sido —preguntó Annie sorprendida por la cantidad apostada por un solo baile privado, pues desde que Karen le dijo que ella recuperaría parte lo que había pagado por los servicios de su chico en una subasta, Annie jamás imaginó que aquello fuera real.

Patty picó las costillas de Candy provocando que esta alzará las manos y riera.

Terry dirigió su mirada y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Candy —gritaron todas con sorpresa.

—Tres mil a la una, tres mil a las dos, tres mil a las tres —vendido dijo Annie con diversión.

—Con esos tres mil dólares puedes comerte ese bizcocho completito —dijo Luisa riendo

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Candy mas perdida que Tarzan en la ciudad de New York.

—De lo que acabas de apostar por un baile privado —respondió Daysi entre carcajadas.

—¡Queeee! —grito Candy horrorizada —esto es un error yo no hice tal apuesta.

—Claro que lo hiciste —dijo Patty entre risillas —y tu premio viene por ti para complacerte —Patty se acercó a Terry —me debes una Grantchester —le susurró al oído.

—Gracias Patty —respondió Terry de la misma manera comprendiendo quien era la que realmente había hecho aquella apuesta.

Candy sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban para luego alzarla en brazos y cruzar el umbral de aquel salon para ser llevada a un cuarto privado.

El fuerte aroma a lavanda hizo que recordara a ..

—¡Terry! —dijo Candy con sorpresa al escuchar aquella risa entre dientes.

—Pecosa ladina, no tenía idea lo ansiosa que estabas por que te hiciera un baile privado, pero no era necesario que pagaras tanto por ello, te prometí que te lo daría.

—Yo no aposté esa cantidad —respondió Candy alzando la mirada.

—Lo sé —respondió Terry —Patty lo hizo por ti para evitar que cierta frentona tuviera este privilegio.

—¿Pero como? —¿Acaso ella sabía que se trataba de ti? —preguntó Candy con sorpresa.

—Si —respondió Terry —descubrió que yo era el misterioso chico de la mascara gracias al idiota de Niel.

—Argggg, ahora comprendo porque estaba tan entusiasta haciendo su apuesta, es una buscona.

Terry abrió la puerta del privado y tras ingresar cerró la puerta tras de si, colocó a Candy cuidadosamente en el amplio sofá, encendió el sistema de sonido y comenzó a moverse de manera sensual, movimientos que provocaban que a Candy se le secara la boca como si de pronto hubiese comido una cucharada de pinole, su respiración se agitó de tal manera que Candy sintió que su corazón colapsaría en el momento en que Terry se deshizo de todas sus prendas quedando solamente en un diminuto y ajustado calzoncillo rojo que marcaba muy bien sus atributos tanto por detrás como ¡Mmm! por delante.

Terry rió de medio lado complacido al ver como Candy pasaba su lengua por sus labios y lo devoraba con la mirada totalmente oscurecida.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Candy? —preguntó el castaño rozando sus labios en el cuello de Candy.

Candy incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, atinó a asentir.

—Y eso que aun no ves en todo su esplendor lo que está oculto debajo de este maldito calzoncillo —dijo aguantando las ganas de reír al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Candy.

—Creo que lo mejor es que detengamos el baile ahora o terminaremos bailando de otra manera —dijo él con un dejo de picardía en su voz —aunque debo reconocer que yo no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente este no es el lugar apropiado, ahora que si tu lo deseas tanto como yo, podemos terminar esta sesión de baile en lo privado de mi departamento.

La lujuria se apoderó de Candy y como manso corderito que es llevado al matadero, asintió ya que Terry había conseguido prenderla como un boiler que amenazaba en explotar en cualquier momento de pura anticipación.

—En ese caso —dijo él de manera seductora —saldremos por esa puerta ahora mismo, tomó mis pertenencias, me despido y espero por ti en mi auto.

Candy asintió.

Horas más tarde...

Lo que comenzó como un baile privado en la sala del departamento de Terry, terminó debajo de la ropa de cama de su habitación.

Con toda la delicadeza y amor que le fue posible, Terry hizo a Candy su mujer, no una sino muchas veces durante el resto de la noche hasta entrada la madrugada, convirtiendo aquella deliciosa noche en la mejor Sorpresa de Navidad que ambos habían disfrutado en sus vidas.

Fin...

—_**Feliz navidad a todas, nos seguimos leyendo **__**;)**_


End file.
